


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Series: Curiosity [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eren doesn't know what an orgasm is, Jean does, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't know what an orgasm is.<br/>Jean does.</p><p>I reworked into this a little, trying to improve it (because it's ooooold.) Hopefully it's not as cringy (though the whole plot idea is slightly cringy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISoundLikeDory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISoundLikeDory/gifts).



>   
> 

“Hey Jaeger, you sucked in training today,” Jean jeered at Eren after their hard work in the sweltering heat. Eren rolled his eyes and shot a look of disgust back at Jean. Truth was, he actually had a lot on his mind during the whole training session and was completely side-tracked because of it.

“Shut it, Jean- it’s not like you could do any better,” Eren hissed back in reply. Jean sauntered over to the shorter male, the most annoying smug look on his face.

“So what’s got your panties in a twist, Jaeger?” he asked, swigging from his bottle of water. The brunette was about to burst, he needed to come out with what was bothering him so he gave up and blurted out his question.

“Jean… what’s an orgasm?” Eren shot daggers at Jean as soon as he'd asked the question. The stupid bastard had actually fucking spat the mouthful of water on Eren and was now clutching his sides, laughing.

“J-Jesus.. aha! You don’t know what... Ahaha!” He gasped and choked, trying hard to stop himself from laughing. When he finally calmed down he looked back at Eren who, bless him, had the most confused yet pissed off expression he’d probably ever worn.

“Tell me, you ass! Stop laughing and just fucking tell me!” He groaned. Eren knew this was a bad idea, it was Reiner who had suggested to ask Jean, afterall. When Jean had finally finished laughing a quick thought ran through his mind.

“Hey, Jaeger, do you really want to know what an orgasm is?” Jean asked, a smirk playing across his lips. Eren was unsure what to even answer. His eyes ran over the male's facial expression, drinking it in. There was something about the other male that peaked Eren's curiosity that much further.

“I do want to know.” The other replied, nodding as he looked up at Jean.

“Then I’ll show you, but I’m pretty sure you’ll pussy out,” Jean said, his tone rather challenging. Eren’s eyebrows knitted together and he practically stood on his tiptoes, trying to look Jean in the eye.

“Bring it on then,” he said back, confidently as he arched an eyebrow. Jean was pretty sure that if this all went how he planned, Eren wouldn’t be as confident as he seemed, at the end of all this.

****

“Why the fuck are we here?” Eren asked, looking around the stables. Jean had dragged him down to the stables, without any explanation, just that same smug look on his damn face.

“We’re going to have fun.” Jean replied, slowly backing Eren into the corner.

“I never asked to have fun with you Jean, I just wanted to know what an orgasm was.” Eren stated, staring back at him.

“And so I’ll show you.” Jean smirked and grabbed Eren’s collar, holding him up against the wall and before Eren had got a word in Jean had pressed his lips against Eren’s roughly, knocking their teeth together in a rather less than sexy manor.

“Jean, what the actual fuck?!” Eren's teal green eyes wide with shock. Did Jean have some weird pent up sexual frustrations? Was he crushing on Jaeger?

“You wanted to know what an orgasm was, so I’m showing you.” Jean said, shrugging. He watched the male carefully and studied his face. He could have sworn he heard the chains grinding as Eren thought.  
“That wasn't an orgasm though, that was defintely a kiss.” Eren hissed at the other, his voice veiled in uncertainty.

“Oh come on Jaeger, you think I’d randomly kiss you?” Jean scoffed, rolling his eyes. “This is going to lead up to an orgasm, honest.” He loosened his grip on the other’s collar. “Do you trust me?"  
Eren's gaze reached Jean's and for a moment, he could feel security just by looking in the other's eyes.  
"I trust you," he spoke softly. Jean nodded, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips and he lent forward, gently pressing his lips against Eren’s. He let go of Eren’s collar and ran his hands over the others body, gently resting them on Eren’s ass.

“Jean, if I find out you're lying to me.. I'll kill you." Eren mumbled, pulling away from the kiss, his breathing slightly hitched.

“Eren, you’re stronger than me… I wouldn't play you around like this if I knew full well what you were capable of.” Jean pointed out, not liking to admit the fact that Eren was stronger than him. He'd began to notice how flushed Eren’s face and ears were and it was.. sort of cute.  
The two toned blonde lent forward, letting his lips ghost the others neck before gently sucking on it, causing a light moan to escape from the other male’s lips. Eren chewed his lip furiously as Jean licked, sucked and nipped at the most sensitive part of his neck, urging Eren to make more noises. His hands ran down the male's thigh, gently caressing it as he slipped his leg between Eren’s and slowly pulled away from his neck.  
“Haah,” Eren let out a small gasp, his eyes glazed with lust and his mouth parted slightly as he panted. Jean could feel his own shit eating grin creep upon his lips and he lent forward into Eren’s ear, his breath hot. “Eren, you tease. You're hard for me, I can feel it against my leg. " Eren bit down on his lip as Jean spoke, a shiver running up his spine.

Eren gazed back at Jean through half lidded eyes. “It's only to be expected.." He muttered, trembling slightly as he tried hard not to grind his crotch against the knee Jean had wedged against him.

“Jaeger, if you want me to sort it out," he pointed to his own plump lips, "then tell me what you want exactly, you can do that, right?"

Eren looked back at the taller male, hesitant. "I want.. I want to feel your mouth on my cock." His tongue darted over his lips as he spoke, hoping Jean wouldn't ask for anoy more detail than that.

“Good.” Jean ran his finger's through his hair and pushed his fringe out of his face as he dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this to Eren. Eren Jaeger. Come on- Sure, Eren had a nice ass and his facial features were kinda nice (not that Jean would ever admit he’d been staring) but he’d never have thought he’d be on his knees in front of the titan shifter. He fumbled with the Eren’s belts for a while, unbuckling them and pulling the trousers down. He gripped the boxers with his teeth, causing Eren to gasp quietly as he pulled the others boxers down, exposing Eren's cock. There was a bit of precum on Eren's tip, akin to a dewdrop on a flower.  
"Damn." He hummed and he flicked his tongue in small circles around the tip before running his tongue along the underside, earning an appreciated moan from Eren.

"Shit Kirschtein, just put it in your mouth please," Eren begged, his breathing uneven.

Jean nodded and wrapped his lips gently around the tip, swirling his tongue while looking up at Eren. He’d never seen Eren in such a state and it made him feel happy that it was him who'd reduced Eren to this flustered, horny mess. Eren ran his fingers through Jean's messy blonde mop, pulling on Jeans hair as he began to bob his head up and down. The brunette looked away, knowing that during the whole time, the other was looking up at him intently. Jean had begun to run his hands up Eren’s thighs, already clocking on from earlier that the male was quite senstive in that area.

Eren's breathing increased and he let out small pants and groans, his eyes closed and his mouth slack. He rolled his hips foward, fucking Jean's mouth at a furious pace.  
“S-Shit… Jean, your mout feels so fucking good," Eren groaned and tensed up, his fingers gripping even tighter in the male's hair and in that instant the tip of his cock hit against the back of Jean's throat, causing him to gag. The brunette felt a shiver run up his spine and his stomach pooled with hear as he climaxed in the others mouth, his moans now loud and unruly. Kirschtein moved his mouth, and paused before swallowing Eren’s, his eyes still locked with Eren's.  
A few seconds went by and Jean burst out laughing- Eren's face had turned so red that it even a tomato would be jealous.

Jean stood up before dusting off his knees and then grinned, leaning forward and capturing the others lips. “Mm… dude!” Eren scowled and pulled away, “Your mouth's just been on my dick!”

“So what? You liked it and if your cock’s clean there’s nothing to worry about is there?” Jean said. Trust Eren to ruin nice moment they might have together. “There you go, you had an orgasm.”

"You're telling me that thing's called an orgasm?” He muttered, buttoning his trousers back up. “Shit."

“Yeah, yeah, who would have thought I'd gotten you to beg to suck my cock~” Jean jeered, smugly.  
"Shut up, Kirschtein, it was hardly begging.” Eren retorted, swiftly giving him a gentle punch as he walked off.

“You never know, be any nicer to me and you might get to experience it again!” Jean called after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please comment, I'd appreciate it. I love hearing feedback
> 
> If you want to get in touch, my tumblr blogs are pls-accept-this-humble-offering, jeanxEren and SheepWithDreadlocks.


End file.
